silenthillfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Silent Hill (jogo eletrônico)
Silent Hill, também conhecido como Silent Hill 1, é o primeiro lançamento da série (de mesmo nome) de jogos eletrônicos de terror psicológico de sobrevivência. Silent Hill foi desenvolvido pela Team Silent e publicado pela Konami. O jogo foi lançado para PlayStation na América do Norte em 31 de janeiro de 1999, e gerou muitas sequências, histórias em quadrinhos, dois filmes e mais. Foi relançado na PlayStation Store para PlayStation Portable e PlayStation 3, mas não para PlayStation Vita (entretanto, pode ser jogado no Vita via PS3 Remote Play, ou transferindo o jogo manualmente do PS3), ou PlayStation 4. Silent Hill 3 é uma sequência que se passa 17 anos após o jogo, enquanto [http://pt-br.silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill:_Origins Silent Hill: Origins]'' é uma prequência situada sete anos antes do jogo. [http://pt-br.silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill:_Shattered_Memories ''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories] é uma reimaginação do jogo e se passa em seu próprio universo, compartilhando a premissa original do jogo. O filme de 2006, Silent Hill, é uma adaptação dos personagens e enredo do jogo, e situa-se em outro universo. Enredo O jogo conta a história de Harry Mason, um escritor de 32 anos de idade, que está levando sua filha adotiva, Cheryl Mason, para um período de férias na cidade de Silent Hill, uma pequena cidade dos Estados Unidos conhecida pelo seu ambiente muito tranquilo. Durante a condução, na periferia da cidade, Harry vê a forma de uma moça que anda através da estrada. Harry desvia o carro para evitar bater nela e é nocauteado por um acidente de carro. Depois de bater seu veículo nos arredores da cidade de Silent Hill, Harry recupera a consciência e tenta encontrar Cheryl que desapareceu. Harry deixa a área e vê Cheryl fugindo, imediatamente ele se apressa para segui-la. Perseguindo ela pelas ruas de Silent Hill, ele encontra-se em uma pequena rua residencial e em um beco escuro. O céu de repente fica escuro, sirenes podiam ser ouvidas há distâncias, e quando ele ilumina a área com um isqueiro, ele descobre que todo o ambiente mudou. O pavimento foi substituído por grades de metal enferrujadas e plataformas, as paredes são escuras. Tudo está coberto de ferrugem e sangue, com arame farpado, e formas de corpos pendurados nas paredes. Os sons de metal raspando são constantes no ambiente. Sem ter para onde ir, Harry segue o beco e encontra um cadáver mutilado e pendurado em uma cerca. Momentos depois, ele é atacado por pequenos monstros parecidos com crianças. Apesar de seus esforços, Harry é derrotado pelas Criaturas. Ele acorda em uma lanchonete deserta chamada Cafe 5to2. É aqui que uma oficial chamada Cybil Bennett aparece. Depois de uma breve conversa, Cybil fornece-lhe um revólver e os dois se separam. Harry, depois de ter-se equipado com uma lanterna, uma faca, um health drink, e um mapa, ele se aproxima da porta, quando um rádio emite uma estranho estática. Segundos depois, um Air Screamer quebra a janela, e entra no Café. Depois de matá-lo, ele logo encontra outros monstros nas ruas. Ele rapidamente descobre a utilidade do rádio, quando ele emite estáticas estranhas, é sinal que monstros se aproximam. Seguindo uma pista deixada por sua filha, Harry finalmente encontra seu caminho para Midwich Elementary School. Logo ele percebe que a escola é abandonada. Em vez de alunos e professores, Harry encontra muitos Grey Children/Mumblers. No seu caminho, Harry trabalha para desbloquear a torre do relógio no pátio da escola. Ao chegar ao outro lado da academia em frente ao pátio, ele fica chocado ao descobrir que o mundo mais uma vez transformou-se para o Outro Mundo(Otherworld). Mais uma vez, a luz é reduzida a nada mais do que aquilo que a lanterna de Harry pode produzir, e todas as superfícies tenham sido submetidos a uma mudança terrível de volta para grades de metal e plataformas desniveladas. Na escola e no Outro Mundo, Harry viaja para a sala de um caldeira. No interior, a luz é lançada por um cadáver flamejante que ilumina uma criatura conhecida como Split Head. um grande lagarto com a cabeça dividida ao meio. Com sua derrota, tudo se transforma, e as mesmas sirenes que Harry ouviu mais cedo foram ouvidas novamente. Então a luz retorna, revelando uma sala de aquecimento comum. Uma garota jovem, Alessa Gillespie, está encostado na caldeira. Ela se vira para Harry e desaparece no ar. Harry, confuso, deixa a escola (que estava de volta ao normal). Ele ouve um sino de uma igreja tocando há distância e vai para a Igreja Balkan Church, onde ele vê uma mulher idosa orando em um altar. Ela se vira para encontrar Harry, e em uma conversa que Harry tem dificuldade de compreensão, a velha revela-se ser Dahlia Gillespie. Ela dá a Harry um item de místico chamado a Flauros e diz para ele se apressar e ir para o hospital. Antes de Harry pode fazer qualquer pergunta, Dahlia sai. Harry sai da igreja. Ele atravessa uma ponte que leva à Central Silent Hill. Harry chega ao Alchemilla Hospital, onde ele encontra Michael Kaufmann, um médico que está tão perplexo quanto Harry sobre as circunstâncias atuais. Logo após, Harry se depara com outra mudança, transformando o centro médico em uma versão distorcida do Outro mundo, infestado de enfermeiros monstruosos. Ao longo do caminho, ele também conhece Lisa Garland, uma enfermeira aterrorizada. Embora ela saiba muito sobre a cidade e sua história, ele é incapaz de obter respostas antes que ele é transportado de volta ao mundo normal, onde Dahlia reaparece e diz a ele que o "Mark of Samael" (ou Seal of Metatron), um símbolo estranho que ele tenha visto em vários locais, não deve ser concluído, para que a escuridão não devore toda a cidade. Harry e Cybil se encontram em um altar escondido em uma loja de antiguidades, em uma conversa com Cybil, ela fala que viu uma menina no lago, mas Harry desaparece da vista de Cybil. Harry, por sua vez, se encontra de volta no hospital com Lisa, que lhe dá instruções para o lago, mas também diz a Harry que ela sente que ela "não deve deixar". No caminho para o lago, Harry atravessa uma via navegável e entra na'Resort Area'. O jogador pode determinar o destino de Kaufmann (no final do jogo), optando por assisti-lo morrer ao ser atacado por uma criatura ou ajuda-lo no Annie's Bar. Logo depois, O Outro Mundo começa a tomar conta da cidade completamente. Reagrupamento com Cybil, decidido de parar a conclusão da marca a pedido desesperado de Dahlia, Harry vai para o Lighthouse e Cybil vai para o Lakeside Amusement Park. uma cena mostra Cybil sendo atacado por um assaltante desconhecido. Harry mais uma vez vê Alessa, e o símbolo, na parte superior do Lighthouse, antes de ir ao Lakeside Amusement Park. No carrossel do Lakeside Amusement Park, Cybil aparece, possuída por um parasita. O jogador pode optar por salvar ou matar Cybil, afetando mais uma vez o final do jogo. Com Alessa aparecendo mais uma vez, Harry inconscientemente usa o Flauros para prendê-la. Dahlia aparece, revelando que ela tinha manipulado Harry para prendê-la, como ele era o único que seria capaz de chegar perto dela, e revelando que Alessa é na verdade sua filha. Com poderes de Alessa fora de controle, Harry acorda e encontra-se de volta no mundo distorcido que se assemelha ao hospital, conhecido simplesmente como "Nowhere"(Lugar nenhum). Ele encontra Lisa, que tem vindo a perceber que ela não é diferente de outros enfermeiros. Ela começa a se transformar na frente de um Harry. horrorizado, Harry foge quando ela se aproxima dele, embora ele seja claramente simpático. O diário de Lisa, à esquerda no quarto, explica que ela foi a enfermeira que atendeu a Alessa, em troca de um medicamento que ela era viciada, o Medicamento se chamava White Claudia, que o próprio Kaufmann fornecia. Em Nowhere, Harry vê um "flashback" de uma reunião entre Dahlia, Kaufmann e dois médicos do culto. Ele logo Vê Dahlia e Kaufmann (e Cybil se você a salvou anteriormente), bem como uma figura em uma cadeira de rodas, envolvida em ataduras. Alessa ajoelha-se nas proximidades. Tanto o flashback e as palavras de Dália explicam que Dahlia tinha sacrificado sua filha ao fogo, há sete anos em uma tentativa de estimular e provocar o nascimento do Deus do culto(Samael) que reside em seu interior. Ao fazê-lo, a alma de Alessa foi dividida em dois pelo ódio, mas a Deus, não poderia nascer, portanto, um feitiço foi lançado por Dahlia que acabaria por chamar a outra metade da alma de volta para Alessa. A outra metade da alma se manifestou como Cheryl, que Harry e sua esposa tinham encontrado como um bebê na estrada fora de Silent Hill e posteriormente adotado. No presente, Alessa, sentindo o retorno de Cheryl através de um aumento em seu poder, manifesta-se na cidade colocando as marcas, acredito que para afastar Cheryl, já que ela já tinha desistido do plano de dar a luz ao Deus. Com o plano de Alessa derrotado e as duas metades de sua alma de volta juntas, a criatura de Deus começa a se manifestar. Kaufmann aparece e joga um frasco de Aglaophotis 'no Deus. (Dependendo das ações do jogador), o Deus aparece como um '''Incubus '''ou'Incubator. Ambas as formas matam Dahlia instantaneamente, antes de virar a sua atenção para Harry, que em última luta, o derrota. Finais Good+/'Bom+' (Complete a missão secundária do Kaufmann e salve a Cybil): Cybil tenta atirar em Dahlia, mas erra e Alessa e Cheryl fundem-se, transformando-se em Incubator. Kauffman então aparece, atirando em Dahlia e lançando o Aglaophotis em Incubator. Quando é atingido pelo líquido, Incubator cai ao chão, gritando enquanto Incubus emerge de suas costas. Incubus mata Dahlia. Harry então luta e derrota Incubus, e Incubator o entrega um bebê (que é revelado a ser Heather Mason em Silent Hill 3) e o mostra a rota de escape. Harry, Cybil e Kaufmann tentam escapar, mas Lisa Garland, coberta de sangue, aparece e puxa Kaufmann para trás, abismo adentro com ela. Harry e Cybil continuam sua fuga; no entanto, o Otherworld está colapsando rápido demais para que eles consigam escapar por si próprios, então Incubator usa o restante de seu poder para deter a destruição do mundo para que escapem. Incubator é, então, consumido pelas chamas e Cybil e Harry escapam juntos com o bebê. A música deste final é "Tears Of...". Good/'Bom '(Complete a missão secundária do Kaufmann e mate a Cybil): Alessa e Cheryl fundem-se, transformando-se em Incubator, mas Kaufmann aparece, atirando em Dahlia e lançando Aglaophotis em Incubator. Quando é atingido pelo líquido, Incubator cai ao chão, gritando enquanto Incubus emerge de suas costas. Incubus mata Dahlia. Harry derrota Incubus e Incubator o entrega um bebê e o mostra a rota de escape. Enquanto Harry foge, Kaufmann tenta segui-lo, mas é detido por Lisa. Incubator é consumido pelas chamas. Harry, com segurança, consegue chegar à estrada nos arredores da cidade e olha para o céu, aturdido com tudo o que aconteceu. O Book of Lost Memories afirma que este é o "final ortodoxo" conectado ao terceiro jogo. A música deste final é "Killing Time". Bad+/'Ruim+' (Não complete a missão secundária do Kaufmann e salve a Cybil): Alessa e Cheryl fundem-se, transformando-se em Incubator, que mata Dahlia. Cybil então aparece e tenta matar Dahlia, mas falha. Harry então batalha com Incubator que, depois de derrotado, agradece à Harry. Harry então desaba em sofrimento pela perda de sua filha. Cybil vai até Harry, dá-lhe um tapa no rosto e diz para ele para ir embora, enquanto o Otherworld colapsa ao redor deles. A música deste final é "She". Bad/'Ruim '(Não complete a missão secundária de Kaufmann e mate a Cybil): Alessa e Cheryl fundem-se, transformando-se em Incubator, que mata Dahlia. Harry então batalha com Incubator que, depois de derrotado, agradece à Harry e diz adeus. Harry é então visto sangrando pela cabeça, inconsciente em seu carro, sugerindo que tudo o que aconteceu em Silent Hill foi apenas um sonho enquanto já estava morto, causado pelas sinapses falhando em seu cérebro já moribundo. Este final é irônico porque em um ponto do jogo, Harry pressupõe isto ao pensar se tudo o que está acontecendo com ele é apenas um sonho que ele está tendo em um hospital após um acidente de carro. A música deste final é "Esperándote", contada em espanhol. UFO/'OVNI': Quando Harry usa Channeling Stone pela quinta vez no topo do farol, um grupo de OVNIs é visto no céu. Com os OVNIs aterrissando, a cutscene muda o estilo para uma apresentação de imagens animada. Harry tenta perguntar aos alienígenas se eles têm visto sua filha, mas atiram nele e é levado para dentro da nave espacial. Os OVNIs decolam e os créditos rolam num estilo parecido com efeito 3D comumente usado em projetos de terror no início/meados da década de 1900. Jogabilidade O objetivo do jogador é guiar Harry Mason pela aparentemente abandonada cidade de Silent Hill enquanto ele procura por Cheryl. A jogabilidade consiste em combate, exploração, e resolução de quebra-cabeças. O jogador deve regularmente entrar numa tela de inventário para checar a saúde de Harry, usar itens e equipar diferentes armas. Harry confronta monstros em cada área com armas brancas e armas de fogo. Um rádio portátil alerta Harry sobre a presença de criaturas próximas, emitindo sons de interferência. A lanterna de Harry ilumina áreas escuras. Música Silent Hill Original Soundtracks foi lançada no Japão em 5 de março de 1999, pela Konami Music Entertainment, Inc. e contêm as músicas do jogo. Todas as faixas foram compostas por Akira Yamaoka, exceto por "Esperándote", que foi composta por Rika Muranaka. Recepção Silent Hill recebeu no geral críticas positivas, ganhando uma pontuação de 86/100 e 84.99% nos sites de avaliações agregadas, Metacritic e GameRankings, respectivamente. O jogo vendeu mais de duas milhões de cópias. Muitos fãs consideram Silent Hill como uma obra-prima e um clássico do terror de sobrevivência, trazendo inovação terror verdadeiro ao gênero. Adicionando à atmosfera estava o áudio e a música ambiente, que foram bem recebidos e considerados perturbadores. Silent Hill foi o primeiro jogo eletrônico de terror de sobrevivência, em terceira pessoa totalmente 3D (exceto por Overblood, mas o "terror" e "medo" do jogo é quase inexistente). Diferente de Resident Evil e Alone in the Dark que usavam fundos pré-renderizados, Clock Tower era em 2.5D e tinha uma interface point-and-click, e System Shock era em primeira pessoa. Menos bem recebida foi a dublagem, que foi avaliada como mediana em geral pelos críticos, juntamente das longas pausas entre as falas, que acabavam quebrando a atmosfera. Os controles tornaram-se um problema para alguns jogadores, que seriam corrigidos em lançamentos futuros. Enquanto os gráficos são datados nos padrões atuais, os gráficos de Silent Hill foram elogiados em sua época, demonstrando o poder do PlayStation. Névoa e escuridão foram fortemente usadas para disfarçar as limitações do hardware. Junto às texturas granuladas e pixeladas, também por limitações de hardware, a maioria dos críticos sentiram que estes fatores, na verdade, trabalharam a favor do jogo; IGN descreveu como "adicionando à atmosfera de deterioração e ruína" e dando ao jogo uma "distorcida" e "profunda" sensação. Curiosidades *''Silent Hill'' pode ser hackeado e jogado em widescreen com o emulador PCSXR. *Usando ePSXe 1.9.0. e Cheat Engine, é possível controlar a câmera, névoa e neve. *Embora Silent Hill não possua um remake ou remaster oficial em HD pela Konami (Silent Hill 3 apresenta alta definição da sala de aula e o quarto de Alessa), existem muitas variantes e homenagens criadas por fãs. Estes incluem: **Mapa de Left 4 Dead 2 **Alchemilla mod **Arte de fã da sala de aula de Alessa em Midwich **Demo da recriação de Old Silent Hill *O ano exato em que o jogo supostamente se passa é desconhecido. O Jeep de Harry é um Jeep Wrangler 1986-1995, claramente evidenciado por sua grade e faróis dianteiros. Uma loja no jogo diz "Desde 1987", sugerindo que o jogo não se situa antes de 1987. *A cor do menu de itens é diferente dependendo da dificuldade escolhida no jogo. Verde representa Easy (Fácil), azul representa Normal, e roxo representa Hard (Difícil). *Em maiores dificuldades, mais inimigos podem aparecer em certas áreas. Isso pode também fazer com que hajam inimigos mais fortes no lugar de outros que seriam normalmente encontrados. *A versão demo europeia de Silent Hill tinha Crianças Cinzas ao invés de Mumblers. *Conectar o Konami Justifier ao PlayStation resultará no desbloqueio do Hyper Blaster. *No começo do jogo, quando Harry é atacado pela primeira vez por Crianças Cinzas ou Mumblers, ele pode tentar correr de volta pelo caminho de onde veio, mas apenas descobrirá que o portão de repente se trancou. *Um vídeo de Cheryl chorando pode ser visto numa televisão dentro de Silent Hill Town Center. Se o vídeo for pausado, uma imagem de Alessa pode ser vista a alguns frames. Categoria:Jogos